


Lo especial de las palabras

by LaVenus6



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Liesel con la ayuda de Max, descubre que las palabras pueden tener un significado especial. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 22: Palabra.





	Lo especial de las palabras

****

**Día 22: Palabra**

La pared del sótano donde era resguardado del demonio con bigote chistoso cada día nuevo tenía una palabra escrita en la pared. Cada una con un significado en especial.

O eso era lo que Max Vandeburg quería creer cada que Liesel bajaba y escribía una nueva ante sus ojos.

Ella solo le respondió que son palabras nuevas que aprende y la pared era un diccionario gigante para definirla.

Max decía que esas palabras que se iban formando eran para algo especial detrás de esas paredes grises.

Liesel reía divertida por ese comentario. No entendía que tendría de especial la palabra "medusa" en su vida. Aunque sí creía que algo había más allá de esa pared que a Max sí le interesaría.

Había libertad, había paz, diversión y alegría. Claro, para la gente como ella y no, para la clase de gente de donde él procedía.

Para ellos estaba: miedo, terror, llanto, tristeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

Descanso el libro que leía sobre sus rodillas. Lo cerró para dejarlo a un lado del piso en el que estaba sentada. Se puso de pie caminando en silencio mirando cada una de las palabras escritas y pensadas con anterioridad.

Sí, algunas eran especiales.

Tal vez "medusa" no sea vista así, pero había leído libros que usaban otro sentido de la palabra. Jugaban con su significado. Incluso existía una palabra para eso, recordaba haberla escrito por lo que busco en la pared, la hallo: "sentido figurado". Bueno, realmente eran dos pero tenían mucho significado.

Max solo observaba en silencio sus expresiones. Sabía que ella estaba analizando mejor su respuesta.

–Te doy la razón que no tengan ningún significado especial para ti -comentó tratando de ayudarla en aclarar su mente- pero puede que algún futuro lo tengan. Ahora no tienes respuesta exacta, luego tendrás otra diferente.

Liesel le miró afirmando con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado retomando su lectura. Sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Ella despego por un momento sus ojos del libro para observar la pared escrita, Max hizo un acto de reflejo al darse cuenta.

Había tantas palabras escritas y sin escribir frente a ellos que en cualquier momento, se volverían especial para cada uno o para ambos. Ahora esas palabras frente a sus ojos eran especiales simplemente porque los unían.

¿Cómo?

Haciendo que pasen momentos juntos escribiéndolas y definiéndolas.

Por su parte, para Liesel eran aprendizaje y recuerdos. Dos palabras especiales para ella. Recuerdos de los momentos viviros en la biblioteca de la señora Frau Ilsa Hermann; de las travesuras con Rudy, ya que unas se podían asociar a sus hurtos. Con su padre Hans y Rosa.

Para Max, las palabras se volvieron momentos de felicidad y paz. Que le trajo aquel sótano donde convive con la joven frente a él y con su familia.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, regresando a su mundo. Un mundo de palabras en los libros que Liesel, había conseguido para ambos. Entusiasmados por las nuevas palabras que les traerá el mañana.


End file.
